crimsoninvestigationfandomcom-20200215-history
Existish
Originally documented by the Director BolnoxVonValknot and Mortician Jesseptix, Existish has been found and has willingly been contained. Origins Even now, Existishs' origins are still highly unknown. None of this can be confirmed. In the beginning, all there was, was a tree. The only peaceful thing there was.Existish would often sit under the tree, simply... Existing. Pun intended. Although one day, he would start to notice strange black 'holes' appearing near the tree, supposedly becoming more and more each day. Then, eventually, a mysterious, dark figure appeared. It was highly hostile and attacked Existish. Although, Existish evaded and the figure fell to the ground, then falling through the ground, stuck there. The figures would keep appearing, until one day, another person was with Existish, by the tree. They befriended eachover, although the friendship didn't last long, as the other person would soon be attacked, and taken away by the figures. After that, it all went silent, and formed a memory inside of Existishs' mind. A very, dark memory. The Memory - Full Investigation up to now As Existish was discovered, Mortician Jesseptix attempted to send a friend request, but only because of Existish accepting the request were the Crimson able to come in contact with them. Shortly after, Existish was fully interrogated by Director Bolnox, and alot was figured out about his origins. Then, a few hours later they returned to Exis' place, to find that it was changed. You could notice that the tree had gone slightly darker, but the most noticable change was that there was now a bridge leading to a strange statue, the black goo, which we'll get into later, dripping from the statue. Later, the agents investigated the 'Dark Room', a hidden room at the bottom of the main island. They noted that there were now 3 black figures in the room instead of 1.The Agents assumed that it was a ritual. By the next update, the tree had gone slightly darker again the statue was leaking more 'goop', aswell as a slightly transparent crown was to be seen on its head. The Agents instantly knew that it was a leader figure, which the dark figures were trying to free with the ritual. Speaking of which, there were now 5 ritual participants. Moving onto the next update, the statue had moved slightly, and the crown was more visible, aswell as a lot more goop. And then, they investigated the black room. It was drastically changed, a mysterious sphere was in the middle of the room, and the 5th figure, who was in the middle, had moved closer to the sphere. Bolnox came up with the rational idea of draining the energy of the tree, cutting a ring in the middle, leaving the tree to lose its energy and shortly after, die. But it was not enough, as with the next update the statue had moved its arm forward, and the bridge had slightly crumbled. And so, they decided to cut off the bridge, so the leader wouldn't be able to reach them. But it did not prevent it from reaching them, because the figures had started to move out of the black room, crawling through the walls. The agents suited up for combat, and managed to fight off a great ammount of the figures, and then the leader came. Existish sacrificed himself by taking the crown of the leader, and using the crown to kill them. But then, they realized it wasn't over yet. The sky turned dark, the black room was opened, more figures appeared, and then, suddenly. A massive temple appeared, with hundreds of figures inside, the Colossus, who took the energy from the tree, and was the figure that moved closer to the sphere, was waiting for him, but ultimately still got defeaten by Exis and the Crown. But then, the crown started to take control of him, leading Exis to a remote island in the memory, where he would be trapped inside of a chair he cannot get out of. As the agents came there to free him (using a blacklight), they figured out something very important. The Hivemind behind this horrifying act, was keeping Exis imprisoned, and had left for a short moment. When they heard this, they evacuated Exis and themself into the facility, to learn more about the Hivemind. Existish described it as some sort of devil with godlike powers, stronger and more important than the 'King'. So, the current priority of the Crimson is to get the crown off of Existish at all costs. Evidence * The Black 'Goop' appears to be the same thing the figures are made of, but the goop is much, much colder, yet it does not act like ice, or liquid nitrogen, despite how immensely cold it is. * The Figures appear as normal robloxians with giganticism, aswell as being completely, pitch black,, without a face. They are extremely aggressive, but can be easily defeated with a Blacklight. * The Crown appears like a normal Ice Crown, but completely dark. It is linked directly to the Hivemind. * The Hivemind appears to be like the figures, but much bigger, and looking alot like what you'd think a devil would look like. It is directly linked to the Crown, meaning that, if you would destroy it, the Hivemind would know when and where it was destroyed. * The Memory is Existishs' main game. If you wish to further investigate him, the link to the game is right here: https://www.roblox.com/games/1611762480/A-Memory Miscellaneous Well, you've reached the end of the document. We highly encourage you to investigate this myth, and, as always, notify us whenever you found a potential myth yourself. Agents Involved * Director BolnoxVonValknot * Mortician Jesseptix * Agent Caesaurus * Agent LxdyHxvoc * Agent BriarWolf * Internal Affairs Agent GreyHeartsBlueLeaves Category:Contained Myths